


Youth

by icarusforgotten



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: In which Jim has a moment of poetic reflection.





	

It’s not something they can get back. Their youth is gone.

But helpless is the man who yearns to change his past.

And hopeless is he who knows not what he yearns.

Jim sees what he has. Amidst the wrinkles and grey hairs filling his reflection, eyes aged with wisdom gaze the depths of his self.

He sees light.

He sees a faithfully lived dream.

Jim sees the stars he so desperately loved.

Loves.

Endless galaxies shine with hidden secrets, secrets only he is privy to.

He and Spock.

For what is life without love, and what is love without sharing life.

Yes, their youth may be gone.

But endless is the life of the heart that lives young.

**Author's Note:**

> my initial submission idea is taking a lot longer than anticipated to complete. 
> 
> this piece is very short, but i think it encompasses the essence of what OMS represents


End file.
